1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to leadless semiconductor packages.
2. Background Art
Packages are required in the integrated circuit (IC) industry to provide housing for semiconductor devices and circuits, to provide mechanical strength, stability, and reliability, and to prevent damage to semiconductor devices and circuits. Packages are also required to have small form factors, good heat dissipation capability, electrical leads or other electrical connections that do not significantly add to inductance and resistance in signal paths. These packaging requirements should be achieved at a reasonable cost, since semiconductor packages might end up costing much more than the semiconductor devices and circuits that are housed within.
The packaging of power transistors and devices requires meeting additional and unique challenges, including not only a reduced form factor, but also a high current carrying capability, as well as a high reliability standard. Moreover, packages for power transistors and devices should be relatively simple to produce since only a few transistors or devices are housed in each package and, therefore, a greater portion of the cost of the final product is the package itself.
Previous solutions have relied on, for example, complex wire bond technology for various terminals of power transistors or power devices that have resulted in reduced reliability and increased packaging complexity, while not accommodating high current carrying capability and low form factor requirements of power transistors and devices. Moreover, closely packed power transistors housed along with their control integrated circuits (control ICs) have exacerbated the problems associated with efficient packaging of power transistors and devices next to control ICs interfacing and controlling the power transistors and devices. Thus, a unique solution resulting in high current carrying capability, efficient and dense packaging, and low form factor is needed.